


My Brother, My Love

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Incest, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written For Spnkinkmeme Bingo 2020Dean and Sam having sexy times after a hunt almost went wrong.18+ content. Please read the tags because you read the fic
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	My Brother, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Square Filled: Blowjobs
> 
> Happy Reading! 
> 
> Thank you @67-chevy-baby for a quick Beta.

Dean slowly, oh so slowly started stroking Sam. They’d just finished a hunt – the usual salt and burn. Sam had narrowly escaped getting seriously injured and once they were back in the motel, Dean had all but attacked him, locking the door behind him and pinning his little brother, kissing him senseless. 

“Do you have a Death wish? Damn it Sam, you could have gotten killed and I could have lost you, you moron.” Dean had been yelling once they came up to breathe. Now though, Dean’s voice had become a bit wobbly, like the times when he’s seriously upset, “I could have…you know I c-can't l-live without you. Why didn't you stay behind? I told you…” Sam cut off his brother's rambling that was full of misery by kissing him deeply.

“I know, but sweetheart, if I hadn’t jumped in, the ghost could have attacked you. Then it would have been you getting injured. I wasn’t going to let that happen, Dean.” Sam softly spoke as he held his brother close. Breathing in the scent of each other. “You’re important to me, Dean. You know I can’t lose you either.” Sam said resting their foreheads together, holding Dean’s face in his big palms and kissing his brother’s forehead. 

Once he knew he had a control over his emotions, Dean broke from the embrace and slowly started feeling up Sam’s body. His hands caressing his brother’s shoulders and then down the chest, his stomach, and finally looked up into those hazel eyes as his hand hovered around his brother’s waist. 

Sam could see the question in those green eyes, asking for permission to proceed. He merely nodded with a smile, for even he understood Dean’s need to feel him, bare, skin to skin. It was an assurance of being alive as well as being in each other’s arms. 

Dean quickly undid the button of Sam’s jeans and slid down on knees, making quick work of his boxers and finally palming the hard flesh. “Oh fuck”, Sam moaned just as Dean started slowly stroking his beautiful big cock. 

“Dean…oh God…” Sam's hand filtered through the blond spikes and held on them. He was still leaning against the door, head tilted back. 

“Want to fuck my mouth, Sammy? Want that?” Dean whispered, blowing hot breath over the head of Sam’s cock. Even he was dying to have a taste of Sam, needing to feel him well and alive. 

“God, yes, sweetheart” Dean didn’t wait another moment quickly engulfing Sam’s length in his mouth. He licked the head and kept sucking him down as deep as he could. 

“That’s it, sweetheart…just like that”, Sam was feeling his pleasure almost ripping through him but he held off, enjoying the feeling of intense heat that his lover’s mouth provided.

Dean was bobbing his head up and down and could feel himself painfully hard. He was getting off on the sweet noises his Sammy was making. He stripped his own length free and started jerking himself off in tandem while sucking down Sam’s.

Sam was on the verge of losing his calm and he peeked down only to see Dean jerking himself off while blowing him. And Good God, was it more of a turn on. “Oh God…Dean…I’m going to cum…Dean!…” Sam shot his load in Dean's mouth while he shuddered. 

Dean swallowed down the salty taste of Sam and cleaned him up using his tongue. Sam groaned and his dick gave a twitch feeling it licking around the slit on his cock's head. He quickly pulled Dean up, without warning and kissed those swollen lips deep and dirty as he tasted himself in his brother's mouth. “Oh Jesus…” Sam panted and smacked Dean’s hand away from the still hard cock, “You’re so beautiful, baby. Absolutely fucking beautiful”, Sam showered praises as he jerked Dean off. 

Within minutes, Dean was shooting thick white ropes on Sam’s hand, coming so hard he almost blacked out. 

When he came to he was tucked safely in bed, Sam peppering soft kisses on his face – his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his chin and finally his lips. They lay there, tangled around each other, kissing and savoring one another, knowing that they both were safe, sound, and alive. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are welcome.   
> Find me on Twitter @DWImpala671


End file.
